The Case of the Strippers Costume
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Sort of like a prequel to my story Stuck in a Basement...explains the strippers costume in Cat's basement. After a fight, Jade sets off to prove a point...but just how far will she go? TONS of Bade with a little Cade friendship and a tiny bit of Bandre friendship as well. Romance,humor(hopefully) and a dash of drama. T for mild language and some...suggestive material...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I know I like just finished my other story, but I had so many new ideas, I wanted to get one out there. This will probably be a two or three shot, not too long. It kind of goes along with my other story, Stuck in a Basement (explains the stripper outfit in Cat's basement) but you don't have to read that to get it(but feel free)…it's more of a prequel . It's like my Hobbit (;**

**Ok this part is important: ****This first chapter was inspired by the story A Job for Jade West? By badelover. Go read it, it's awesome. I don't mean to copy at all, but I need this first chapter to make the rest work.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Off we go!**

**BECK'S POV**

We were lounging in my RV, watching reruns of The Nanny when she first brought it up.

"Hey babe, what do you think about me getting a job." My girlfriend Jade said casually.

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped my mouth. It earned me a good glare from Jade, before she continued defiantly, "I don't see what could possibly be so amusing about the idea of me getting a job."

"Jade…baby…you're just not … the job type." I said gently, rubbing her shoulder still trying to hold down laughter.

"And what do you mean by that?" she said, continuing to stare at me in a way that would make most guys pee their pants before running off screaming like a little girl. Good thing I wasn't most guys.

I sighed. She was gonna make me spell it out for her, wasn't she? "You just….you don't have the best…people skills, ya know?" I said cautiously. "Besides, why would you even want a job?"

"My dad finally cut me off, if you must know. And you don't even know what job I was thinking of, idiot." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest frustrated. She really was adorable.

I decided to humor her,"Alright, what job were you thinking of babe?" I asked, chuckling and absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Well I passed a place today that said they were hiring dancers." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in thing world.

I stopped twirling her hair immediately. I looked at her nervously, "What kind of dancer…." I asked her slowly; afraid of what I was almost certain the answer was going to be.

"Exotic." She said shrugging casually, as if she _hadn't _just announced to her boyfriend that she wanted to be a_ stripper._

"No." I said firmly, scooting away from her a little, "No. Way."

She smiled and raised her eyebrow at me, "Why not?" she said.

Seriously Jade? "Why not?" I asked angrily, "_Why not? _You can't _seriously_ be considering this Jade! Aren't you the one that always says guys who go to strip clubs are disgusting pigs?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But I need money really bad, and it's something I could do, I've had practice." She said the last parts with her eyebrows raised suggestively towards me, which I decided to ignore.

How could she be acting so casual about this?! "JADE! There is no _WAY_ I am letting you get up on stage and dance around, taking off your clothes for a bunch of gross, old, married, perverts!"

"BECK!" she shouted, I looked at her surprised, "Beck I _need_ money. How am I going to _eat_? How am I going to get _clothes_?"

I sighed, "Jade I'll buy that stuff for you, I don't care, but you are _not_ going to be a stripper!"

"You don't have a job." She pointed out.

"I'll get one. I'll borrow money from my parents. Hell, I'll rob a bank! But _no_ stripping." I said, attempting to put an end to the discussion. I should have known with Jade, that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't wanna have to depend on you." She said softly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Then…get a different job. Anything but a…exotic dancer."

"You're right." She said nodding. "I'll be a prostitute." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, wha- JADE!" I shouted, hopping up and grabbing her hand.

She turned around and laughed, a smirk on her face, "Kidding." She said, plopping back down on the couch. I sighed in relief and sat down next to her. "But seriously, stripper doesn't seem so bad now, does it?" she said.

"Jade!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Look, I'm just saying that-"

"Jade!" I yelled at her, cutting off her little rant, "I forbid you from becoming a stripper."

She turned and looked at me incredulously for a second. Uh-oh. "You wha- you _forbid_ me?" she said.

"Jade I didn't mean, I mean I jus-"I stopped as Jade stared straight forward with her _I'm furious and plotting revenge and I __really__ can't believe you just said that _look.

I sighed my _I can't believe I just said that _either sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "Jade, just promise me you're not going to run off and join a strip club." I said finally, almost pleadingly.

Jade said nothing, but stared forward, the look remaining on her face.

"Jade." I tried again, still getting nothing.

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, ready to spend the rest of the night terrified of a furious and silent Jade…the most dangerous kind.

**A/N: As I said this will probably be a two or three shot. Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOAH! An update the very next day!? Hahaha thanks to all for the nice reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it might suck a little!**

**BECK'S POV**

I walked into school, Jade's hand in mine, and glanced down nervously at her for about the hundredth time today. She had so far made no mention of our little conversation the previous night and had been acting as if she had completely forgotten all about my comment.

"Hey." Jade's voice interrupted my thoughts and made me jump slightly. She looked up at me curiously. Psh, as if she didn't know exactly why I was so jumpy.

"Um…yeah, what?" I said finally.

She smirked at me, obviously amused, and said, "I'm gonna go find Cat. There's something I want to talk to her about."

I looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want to talk to Cat about..?"

She smiled sweetly…definitely too sweetly. "Can't a girl want to have a conversation with her best friend?" she said innocently.

I didn't say anything, but instead watched nervously as she slipped her hand out of mine and sauntered off down the hall to find our little red-haired friend.

**JADE'S POV**

I smiled up at him, "Can't a girl want to have a conversation with her best friend?" I asked innocently.

I decided to walk off before he could say anything back; smirking evilly as he stood confused and worried behind me. Oh he was so gonna pay for trying to order me around like that. Of course I'd never actually go through with it, becoming a stripper that is. I may have been considering it when I brought it up, but I was mostly just bluffing. The more he told me not to though, the more I argued back. That's just my nature, it's not my fault, he should know better by now. So when he said the F-word, when he _'forbid'_ me, I just couldn't help it. What kind of a girlfriend would be if I let him get away with that kind of stuff? I refused to be some sickly sweet, annoying, push-over of a girlfriend, and he should know that.

I finally found Cat in The Black Box Theater, typing up some last minute assignment on her laptop. "Cat!" I yelled, making her jump.

She looked up and saw me, setting her laptop down and clapping excitedly, "Jadey!"

I rolled my eyes, but since no one was there decided to spare her with the usual 'don't call me Jadey.' "Hey, so does your uncle still own that strip club here in LA?"

"Uncle Ralph?" Cat asked innocently.

I smirked at her, "Yeah, Uncle Ralph."

"Yeah I think so…why?" she asked confused.

"Oh…let's just say I need to teach Beck a little lesson…" I said vaguely.

"Uh-Oh, I smell trouble." Cat said frowning worriedly.

"I'll tell you about it when I drive us there after school." I told her, turning to leave.

"But I was going to hang out with Robbie after school." She said hopefully. I definitely thought those two really needed to just go out already, but I needed her help today.

"Well now you're coming with me to 'Uncle Ralph's'" I told her.

"Bossy." She muttered to herself, frowning.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled at her intimidatingly.

"Nothing!" she insisted.

I nodded at her and left to go find my first class, ready to spend the day making Beck sweat.

"You sure this is the right place?" I asked Cat doubtfully. We stood in front of a small black building next to an alley and a liquor store. There were huge red neon letters on top that said, 'Uncle Ralph's Gentlemen's Club.' Way to put it nicely.

She looked up at it and nodded, so I grabbed the innocent, naïve, Cat's hand and dragged her into a strip club where I would hopefully get my revenge.

We walked inside and immediately were greeted with pounding music, dim red and purple lighting, and the hoots and hollers of repulsive men watching the half-naked women dance around on the stage. I shuddered knowing for my plan to work; I'd have to get up there too. I felt my phone buzz and took it out, reading the message

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Hey babe, come over?_

I smirked. Just wait Beck…just wait…

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Let's go out…ill text you the address? _

Within minutes I received a message back.

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Um…sure….should I be worried?_

I quickly replied before I put my phone away.

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Very (;_

"Is that my little Catherina!" we heard someone say. I turned around and saw a greasy looking man with a 'porn star' mustache in a crimson red suit.

"Hi Uncle Ralph!" Cat exclaimed smiling.

Uncle Ralph turned to me next, looking me up and down. He smiled like a lion eyeing his prey, "Well…who do we have here?" I resisted the urge to throw up, and instead glared at Ralph until he seemed to get the message and stopped smiling at me.

"Um…" Cat said, trying to get our attention. When we turned to face her she introduced me, saying, "Uncle Ralph, this is my friend Jade. She needs a favor."

"Is that so..?" Uncle Ralph said, the smile reappearing on his face.

I rolled my eyes, beginning to doubt this whole plan. After about a second though, I thought about Beck 'forbidding' me and asked, "Yeah, is there any way I can just use the stage for a little tonight…and a costume? I'm sorta trying to teach my boyfriend a lesson."

"Ah I see," he said, stroking the greasy hair on his upper lip, "And what's in it for me?"

I shrugged, "You can keep any tips I get, and you don't have to pay me. It'll only take a minute."

"You had me at 'you don't have to pay me'" he said smiling, rubbing his hands together. "Go backstage; I'll have you take Samantha's place. She'll show you the routine and give you the costume."

I quickly texted Beck the address and headed back stage with Cat in tow, who was trying her best not to look at all the scandal going on around her. Time to show Beck _no one_ can tell me what to do.

**A/N: Oooohh…shit's about to go dooowwnn. Review and stay tuned for THE LAST CHAPTER coming up next to find out, I already have it written, so as soon as I get enough reviews to know people are done reading this one, I'll put it up. It might just be up later today (; hahahaha thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh yeah, I totally just updated the SAME DAY! Haha consider it a New Years for reviewing everyone! Means a lot (: Please enjoy the last chapter, I hope it doesn't suck and everyone's not **_**to**_** terribly OOC, I just love me some overprotective Beck. Enjoy!**

**BECK'S POV**

I glanced at the clock. Jade had left school with Cat 2 hours ago, and I hadn't heard from her since. She was plotting something, and I knew it. Maybe I should invite her over. If she was with me, at least I knew what she was doing, right? If I was watching her, she couldn't be stirring up trouble. I pulled out my phone to send her a message, my fingers dancing around the keyboard, trying to think of something to say before I finally wrote:

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Hey babe, come over?_

That sounded casual enough right? I sent it, and then sat back, eagerly awaiting the response. In a couple minutes I felt me phone vibrate.

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Let's go out…ill text you the address? _

Oh gosh…this couldn't be good. I responded immediately.

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Um…sure….should I be worried?_

She texted back within seconds:

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Very (;_

I sighed. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I know it couldn't be good. I realized where ever it was; I'd have to get a ride seeing as my car was broken. I guess I could ask my parents to drop me off….

After a couple more minutes, Jade texted me the address. With Jade, I figured it would probably be best to check this place out before taking my parents there. I quickly typed the address into Google, fiddling with my hands as I waited to see where in the city Jade was. After a few seconds, the top result popped up: Uncle Ralph's Gentlemen's Club.

No. She didn't. There must be some mistake. I knew she was mad at me, but she wouldn't actually strip for a bunch of strangers just to prove a point…would she?

Who was I kidding? This was Jade…the most stubborn person I knew, of course she would!

I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed Jade's number, which I knew by heart. It rang a couple times…"Come on Jade…pick up…" I muttered.

"Hey…this is Jade. I probably don't like you…but leave a message anyway if you want, I guess. I may reply. I probably won't."

"Damn it." I hissed, grabbing my coat. The next number I dialed was Andre's. I definitely _wasn't _asking my mom or dad to drive me to a strip club.

"Hey man." I heard Andre greet on the other side.

"Andre, I need a ride. Come pick me up, I'll explain on the way." I said hurriedly.

"Al…right..?" he said, sounding confused, and I heard him shuffle around before hanging up. Hopefully he'd hurry.

**JADE'S POV**

I tapped my foot anxiously. Beck had called me about 10 minutes ago, which I had purposefully ignored. I could just imagine him looking up the address and flipping out. Good, it took a lot to get Beck to freak out, and the goal _was_ to make him completely wonky anyway. If he didn't get here in time to stop me before I actually took clothes off though….

I sighed and bit my lip. "Jadey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Cat asked me nervously.

"Of course I'm sure." I snapped. "And _don't _call me Jadey!" I added for good measure.

"How ya feelin'?" asked 'Samantha the Stripper'. I nodded slightly. Surprisingly, I had got along just fine with Samantha.

"It's hard the first time," she said "But you'll be fine. Hopefully your man'll get here before anything really happens."

All of a sudden, we heard the announcer outside, making us jump. "And now…put your hands together for… Jadelyn August!" they had decided that 'Jadelyn August' sounded sexier then 'Jade West'.

"Go show him you're your own woman." Sam said patting my shoulder encouragingly and winking.

"Good luck Jadey!" Cat squealed.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain. I smiled sexily as I heard hoots and whistles. I had barley taken off one of my gloves before I saw Beck running up onto the stage, his eyes wide, shouting "Stop!"

**BECK'S POV**

After telling Andre what was going on, he sped me to the club. He pulled up in front, and we hopped out of the car. We immediately started to head in, only to be stopped by one of the biggest guys I've seen in my life.

"Sorry bud, can't let you in without an adult. You're under age." He explained crossing his arms.

"You don't understand!" I said, out of breath from running to the door."My girlfriend's in there! She's trying to prove some stupid point and she's about to strip for a bunch of strangers!"

"Oh, that's ruff. Sorry, 'bout that buddy." Said the man.

"So we can go in?" I panted hopefully.

"No." he replied. I looked at him surprised. "Listen, " he told us, "If I let you in, I gotta let in every horny teenage boy who comes through here with some crazy story trying to get in."

"But I'm telling the truth! I-"I started, but was interrupted when I heard someone call from the other side of the street, "Beck? Andre? Is that you?"

I turned around to see Sikowitz walking towards us smiling. "Sikowitz? What are you doing here?" Andre asked, a little weirded out, as was I.

"I'm visiting my friend, Sherman! He lives in that pleasant little ally over there!" he replied smiling. Andre frowned at our crazy teacher, "Um…."

Suddenly I got an idea, "Wait! Sikowitz," I shouted, cutting Andre off, " we have to get in there but we need an adult!"

"You want me to take you boys into a strip club..? I'm not sure I can do tha-"Sikowitz started.

"No! Jade's in there! We had a fight and well…now she's trying to strip so I have to get her out of there!" I tried to explain for the third time tonight, the explanation getting shorter and more confusing each time.

"And people say I'm crazy..." Sikowitz said, starting to back up slowly.

"Please, Sikowitz, it will only take a second and then you can…visit your…friend." I begged him.

"Alright" He shrugged after thinking for a minute. "Excuse me sir," he said, tapping the man on the shoulder. The bouncer turned around, "Great Gandhi that's a large man!" Sikowitz exclaimed, sidetracked by his size.

"Sikowitz!" I said, trying to rush him.

"Right." He said, getting back to the point, "These two young lads here are with me."

The bouncer reluctantly opened the door and I rushed in, with Andre and my acting teacher tailing me.

I burst through the door way, and the first thing I heard, over the pounding music, over the screams and whistles, over the smell of alcohol; was, "And now…put your hands together for …Jadelyn August!"

"That's _my_ Jadelyn August." I grunted, shoving through the crowd of howling men to where the one and only, my _crazy_ (notice the emphasis on _crazy_) girlfriend was dancing on stage.

"Stop!" I hollered, to no one in particular…to everyone I guess.

Jade stopped and turned quickly to look at me, looking only slightly surprised. I quickly tugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to cover her up the best I could.

"This show is _over_." I growled, once again to no one in particular, and everyone at the same time.

I dragged her off the stage, feeling her smirk besides me as I pulled her through the crowd. "But I didn't get to the best part." She whispered in my ear smugly. I rolled my eyes and scowled, heading outside. Andre said he'd take Cat home, and Jade and I climbed inside her car. The ride home was silent, Jade smirking and me scowling the whole way. We pulled into my driveway, and once again I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my RV.

I pulled her inside and all but threw her onto my bed. She nonchalantly made herself comfortable , and I slammed the door behind me, running a hand through my hair and sighing loudly. I took a minute to compose myself, before I said something _really_ stupid…again.

"Shit Jade…" I said, "I know you were mad at me but…shit…." I sat down next to her and put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry about what I said." I told her, without lifting my head from my lap.

She was silent next to me. I sat up to look at her. "Do you know how worried I was?" I asked her.

She snorted, "Worried? You were worried?"

"Yes! Of course I was worried! You think this is a _joke_ Jade? All those creepy men looking at you, trying to touch you… Do you know how many strippers get _raped and murdered_? What if…what if I got there too late and…what if something had happened?" I said, still a mess from my little panic attack.

Jade looked down. "I guess I didn't think about that…" she said, shrugging slightly. We sat there silently for a minute. Finally she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for giving you a panic attack." She mumbled.

I gave her a weak smile, and pulled her close to me, hugging her body to mine and closing my eyes for a few minutes, breathing out in relief. After a bit she pulled away and smiled, the playful glint back in her eye. "I really freaked you out didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged her, smiling a little bit, trying to still be mad. "Shut up."

She smirked at me for a second, "…say you're sorry again." She said.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"You're…?" she said, walking over to straddle me, tangling her hands in my hair.

"Sorry!" I said, rolling my eyes but still laughing. "I'm an ass and I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." She said shrugging. "Ya know what." She said next, as if just realizing something.

"What?" I sighed.

"I never got to do my routine…" she whispered in my ear, smirking at me as I gulped in excitement and anticipation.

Getting up to dim the lights, she flipped on some music and turned to face me, shrugging off the jacket I had wrapped around her back at the club.

She only got about a minute in before I gave up trying to keep my hands to myself and pounced on her.

I swear this girl is gonna be the death of me.

But I love it.

I walked in to school with Jade the next morning, in a _much _better mood that the day before. My arm was slung around her shoulder as we laughed about something Jade had just said.

As we walked down the hall, we saw Cat standing by her locker. "Cat!" Jade called out to her.

Cat spun around, "Whaty?" She said curiously.

"Can you give this whore suit back to you creepy Uncle Ralph?" Jade said bluntly. I chuckled as Jade handed Cat the bag with the stripper's outfit.

"Kk!" Cat said happily skipping off.

We headed off to our first class, and later that day, Cat put the outfit in her basement for safe keeping until she would see her Uncle Ralph again. Fortunately, she never got that chance, and she never gave it back. And it's a good thing she didn't, because later on in life, that outfit would play a role in getting Beck and Jade back together after an unexpected and unfortunate break up.

**A/N: Wow, sorry the ending sucked. Review anyway please? Like I said, sorry If it was really OOC I just love writing jealous/protective Beck (: Hahaha, thanks so much to everyone for reading (: Love you all! Review!**


End file.
